


Send Off

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says the fight sounded worse than it looked. Felicity is not convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Off

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : TV Tropes  
> Prompt : Arrow, Any (/+Any), Clothing Damage

The minute John walks back into the Arrowcave, Felicity's eyes roam over his body, checking him for physical damage. He knows what she's doing, gives her a tired smile. "It sounded worse than it was," he tells her and she clenches her jaw so tightly to keep from screaming at him that she can actually hear it snap. Oliver looks from her to John and back again and she sees his eyes grow wide as he realises he's probably about to get caught in some pretty serious couple crossfire. Without a word, he turns on his heel and walks away, leaving the two of them alone. 

"Don't. Patronise. Me." She grinds out the words, approaching him and running her hands over his torso, cataloging the rips and tears in his shirt. One of them looks to have been caused by a very sharp, very long blade and she shudders at how close it is to his heart. She looks up into his eyes and she feels, as well as hears, him sigh. 

"I didn't mean to," he tells her and she knows that that's true. Just like she knows that he can handle himself, knows that he and Oliver make a good team. 

But she's still new to the whole crime fighting business and she's allowed get a little freaked out every now and again. 

His hand closes over hers, still in his chest, right over his heart. "I'm fine," he tells her and she nods once, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "This shirt on the other hand... I think it's beyond saving."

Felicity's fingers find the slash near his heart and, without thinking too much about what she's doing, she pulls hard. The material makes a satisfying sound as it rips and the tear she's created links up with some others to leave the shirt literally hanging onto his body by a thread. 

His eyes flare wide with surprise and something else besides and he gives her a slow smile as her hands slide up his chest, pushing the material to the floor. 

"Well then," she says, "let's give it a decent send off." 

And so, they do. 


End file.
